Sophie, Linh, and Biana
The romantic threesome: Solihana. A group of three girls. This is the ship between Sophie Foster, Linh Song, and Biana Vacker. Moments Sophie and Biana: Sophie thinks that Biana has "all of her parents' best features, combined in the best way possible." Biana glares at Sophie and Fitz's joined hands. When Della asks Biana if Sophie "looks pretty today", Biana shrugs and avoids answering. Sophie catches Biana's eye and thinks they are "set into Biana's perfect face". Biana nervously invites Sophie to come over after school. Biana is jealous when Keefe wraps an arm around Sophie's shoulders. Biana says that Sophie "'can be her base quest partner anytime'" and grins at Sophie. Biana is happy when Sophie accidentally invites herself over. The second Sophie is allowed to have visitors, Biana runs in and throws her arms around Sophie, crying. Sophie mentally describes Biana as "a beautiful girl her age with long dark hair." Biana makes sure that Sophie is okay and assures her that she's not a freak. Biana gently teases Sophie about being an Inflictor and smiles at her. Sophie and Biana agree that "'sparkles make everything better'". According to Sophie, Biana "dipped the final curtsy with a natural grace". Stina calls Sophie and Biana "'cute.'" Sophie describes Biana as "looking like she was ready to have her picture taken. Her fitted teal tunic - the exact same shade as her eyes - had intricate pink embroidery that matched her perfectly glossed lips. She'd also swept her dark wavy hair back with jeweled combs, which sparkled with every step". Sophie pulls her hair back with one of Biana's barrettes. Biana stops Della from embarrassing Sophie. Biana tells Sophie that "'red is definitely her color.'" Biana laughs and says that Sophie "'never does anything the normal way.'" Sophie thinks that Biana "looks ten times better than everyone else." Sophie offers to talk to Biana about Alden instead of Fitz talking to her. Biana hugs Sophie and tearfully apologizes to her, saying "'I don't blame you if you hate me.'" Sophie calls herself weird, and Biana says that she likes weird. Sophie is glad that she and Biana are "finally in a good place." Sophie quickly assures Grady that no boy made her want to "'read a bunch of gooey love letters.'" Biana invites herself over to Sophie's house. Sophie thinks that "telling Biana feels easier than telling Keefe". One of Sophie's things she draws on to inflict love is "every time she stares into a pair of beautiful teal eyes". Biana invites herself over to Sophie's house a second time, and the two share some mallowmelt. Biana doesn't care if people hate her because she's friends with Sophie, and she makes sure Sophie knows it. Biana asks if she can help when Sophie is forced to wear the ability restrictor. Biana came and visited Sophie every day when Sophie was in her sedative-induced haze. Biana says that if Sophie wrapped herself in neon green feathers and started walking around roaring like a dinosaur, Biana would still hang out with Sophie, although Biana would want pink feathers. Sophie "feels calm respect for Biana, who always comes back, no matter how much fight". Biana offers to cover Sophie and share part of her cloak. Sophie feels "like Biana has awoken some sort of beast and let it tear around inside her". Biana helps Sophie to her feet and wraps Sophie's arm around her shoulders. Biana assures Sophie that she is ready to run away to join the Black Swan with Sophie. Biana says that she will always be there to help Sophie. Sophie implies that Biana "'looks like model'". Mr. Forkle suggests that someone hold Sophie's hand while she gets her memory back, and Sophie picks Biana over Dex and Keefe. Instead of simply holding Sophie's hand, Biana "'wraps an arm around Sophie's waist and has Sophie lean against her.'" Sophie thinks that Biana "makes it all seem effortless - even her matching lip gloss." Biana can't sleep and asks if she can sleep in Sophie's bed with her. Sophie thinks that "the soft sound of Biana's breathing makes the room feel warmer." Sophie assures Biana that they're going to stop the Neverseen. Biana doesn't want to split up from Sophie, saying that they should "'walk back at least part of the way together.'" Sophie and Biana both cry at the thought of Alden's mind breaking again. Biana asks if Iggy can sleep in her room, since her room "'feels so empty at night'", and blushes. Biana tried to go help Sophie rescue the hurt gnome, but her Coach stopped her. Biana and Linh: Linh and Sophie: "Linh gasped at the heat that shot between her and Sophie." "Linh's silver-tipped strands drifted gracefully around her face." "'I'll help any way I can,' Sophie promised, twining their fingers together and sending a fresh rush of tingly heat through her Linh's skin." "'You look beautiful,' Sophie promised. Linh always did." "All elves were inherently gorgeous, but Linh was especially striking with her soft pink cheeks and lips contrasted against her dramatic eyes and hair." "'How's it going there, by the way?' Sophie asked. Linh smiled. 'It keeps getting better- thanks to you.'" "Sophie and Linh shared a look before they made their way downstairs." "Linh was so sweet and pretty and always doing supercool water tricks." Category:Pairings